


Nighttime Melodies

by LaneMartin13



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Harley is a great singer, M/M, karaoke ensues, the gang goes out to have some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/pseuds/LaneMartin13
Summary: Parkner Week Day 8: KaraokeOR: Peter, Harley, MJ, and Ned go out to destress.





	Nighttime Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

The first time he heard Harley sing was in a bar at midnight on the upper west side of Manhattan on a Thursday night in November.

Peter, Ned, MJ, and Harley had all gone out to take a break from the demands of university, wandering the streets until they eventually ended up at some club late at night, except the club turned out to be a karaoke restaurant and bar. They hadn’t planned on actually singing, only eating and judging other people who sounded like screeching walruses but a certain caramel haired boy from Tennessee apparently had different plans.

“Hold my beer,” Harley said, pushing the drink along the table towards Peter, for dramatic effect more than anything.

“This isn’t even beer,” Peter deadpanned with furrowed brows, pulling the coke to him and pushing the straw out of the way so he could drink from the cup itself. Harley said hold it, but he didn’t say don’t drink it.

“Same difference,” Harley said, waving him off uncaringly before he stalked off, presumably to the bathroom.

MJ raised an eyebrow, her eyes following the twenty year old who looked like a man on a mission.

“What’s he doing?” Peter asked, raising his head and trying to stretch it up so he could peer over the side of the rounded booth to where Harley had disappeared to.

“Uh, I think he’s getting on stage,” Ned reported, pulling his body back into the booth from where he had been excessively leaning out of it to see Harley.

It was a good thing Peter wasn’t drinking anything at the moment because had he been, he would have spat it out in shock. “He’s what?” he asked incredulously because he had been with the southern boy for a long time now and he had never heard him sing.

“Well, he’s definitely up there. He looks stupid, but he is,” MJ shrugged, turning her body in the semicircle booth in order to see him properly. “Well go on, you look stupid with your mouth open like that, _cheer_,” she insisted, whacking Peter in the leg and rolling her eyes. They were hopeless, the whole lot of them.

Peter shook his head to snap himself out of his stupor, “Please record this,” he hissed lowly to his two best friends, not wanting to do it and distract Harley or freak him out, and also not wanting to miss a single moment of this. He waited anxiously for Harley to start and when the music began to play, Peter nearly fell out of his seat.

When Harley’s low and slightly husky voice echoed through the speakers with the slightest hint of the remains of a Tennessee accent dripping behind his words, Peter fell in love all over again. He drank every word and basked in every sound, taking it in and storing every second in his memory to revisit. He couldn’t believe Harley had kept the fact that he was a _beautiful _singer, away from him. He was truly flabbergasted and taken aback but in this moment he was in a trance, almost not breaking out of it even when Harley came back to the table with a sheepish smile, the roars of applause echoing louder than the projection of the speakers.

Before Harley could even get a word out once he was seated, Peter was surging forward and kissing him senseless, pulling away before Harley could even really react and kiss him back.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you can sing, and what the hell Harley you can _sing_,” Peter rambled, punching him in the shoulder lightly and eliciting a laugh from his boyfriend.

“Sorry, it never came up?” he amended, shrugging and raising his hands up slightly.

“Well hate to interrupt you two lovebirds but I’ll admit, you didn’t make me want to rip my ears off,” MJ said bluntly, pushing away the single hair wagging in her face.

“Thank you MJ, means a lot,” Harley smiled with a laugh, taking the compliment when he could get it.

“Yeah seriously dude you were great, I got it on video and everything. You should’ve _seen _Peter’s expression,” Ned gushed and like the best friend and wingman he was, he thoroughly embarrassed Peter, the superhero blushing and his superhero boyfriend cackling.

Peter groaned, lowering his head to the wood of the table and banging it against it, vowing to never go anywhere with them ever.

Harley smiled and gave Ned an approving thumbs up before setting his hand on Peter’s back and rubbing it gently both in comfort and teasingly.

Peter could pretend and complain all he wanted, that night was one to remember.

He certainly would never forget it.

And if they began to make going there a bit of an unspoken tradition, well no one acknowledged it, at least not publicly.

That Thursday night may have been the first time Peter Parker heard Harley Keener sing, but it was certainly not the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated :)
> 
> My tumblr is harleykeenerdeservesbetter so feel free to reach out (leave prompts, ask questions, chat, anything)!


End file.
